


Happy Front

by orphan_account



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game), Corpse Party: Tortured Souls
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, seiko is so precious and no one can tell me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ayumi is seen as an energetic person by many, even after the Heavenly Host Incident. However, this mere facade does not prevent her from feeling incredibly guilty about the past, leading her to break down on the roof of Kisaragi Academy.
Relationships: (naomi x seiko is background ship), Kishinuma Yoshiki/Shinozaki Ayumi, Nakashima Naomi/Shinohara Seiko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Happy Front

**Author's Note:**

  * For [voidlynsey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidlynsey/gifts).



> this was written for my best friend who loves this ship, so here you go fam.

It was a normal Wednesday afternoon at Kisaragi Academy. The wind was blowing, causing waving trees and hair falling into students’ faces as they walked into the entryway of the school. The day started out the same as anyone for Ayumi Shinozaki, the representative for her class. She woke up, texted Yoshiki a good morning with a smiley face, got dressed in her uniform, and headed out. She had no reason to think the day would lead to anything negative.

However, when the twin-tailed girl entered the academy, a sense of dread washed over her mind. She saw Naomi and Seiko, giggling and being their goofy selves. The thought of Seiko being gone wandered into the class rep’s mind, causing immense despair. It was _her fault_ that Seiko was almost forgotten from the normal world, along with Mayu, Morishige, Yui-Sensei, and possibly others she couldn’t think of now. Her mind was focused on the fact that she almost caused—scratch that, she did cause-- the deaths of many of her friends. She was lucky that they were able to revive their fallen classmates, or her despair would be even worse.

“Shinozaki!” A call from Naomi brought the black-haired girl from her pessimistic thoughts. A subtle wave was Ayumi’s response, along with another aimed towards Seiko. The latter giggled, stuck her tongue out, and waved back enthusiastically.

Ayumi frowned inwardly. That bundle of literal sunshine _died_ because of her stupid idea to do the Sachiko Ever After charm. If they hadn’t revived everyone, they’d all be forgotten.

She shook her head; she shouldn’t bring herself down because of something that didn’t happen, right?

But it _could’ve._

Ayumi could feel the tears welling in her own eyes. She swore to herself that she wouldn’t cry here, she just couldn’t. She wiped her eyes with the cuff of her uniform, storming to the nearest staircase leading to the roof. It was the only place she could think of that would leave her to be alone. She climbed the steps, slowly losing breath and losing motivation to do anything. Luckily for her, she reached the top, plopping down on a bench as close to the railing as possible.

The trees were still waving, people were still coming into the building. Ayumi watched them all, chatting and laughing without a care in the world aside from school. She wanted that. She wanted to be able to act carefree again, without the weight of her friends’ deaths.

She stood, glancing over the railing. The last of the students were filing into the school, chatter winding down once the main trail was empty. The only remaining sounds were the leaves rustling and the occasional chirping of a bird flying by. Her grip on the railing tightened, eyes narrowing when the wind hits them. Salty tears spilled from her black eyes, feeling as cold as ice on her skin as the wind refused to let up.

Ayumi sniffled, letting the tears fall. She rested her forehead on the cold metal railing, mumbling to herself about how all the trauma everyone went through was her fault. For a moment, she considered jumping, ending it all so she wouldn’t be able to feel the guilt of almost killing everyone she cared about.

“Hm? Shinozaki?”

Ayumi mentally cursed herself, bringing her head up and drying the tears from her faces. She took a deep breath a spun around, faking a smile at the delinquent, Yoshiki Kishinuma.

“Good morning, Kishinuma!” She spoke in an upbeat manner, contrary to her puffy eyes and red nose.

“Is something wrong?” Yoshiki tilted his head, “You’re not hurt, are you?”

“Not at all!” Ayumi replied, giggling lightly. Physically speaking, no, she was not externally injured. Mentally… it was like a bat being swung against her mind, repeatedly telling her to jump off the roof.

Yoshiki frowned. He knew something was up. From the moment he saw the dried tears staining her face when she turned around, he knew. It doesn’t help that she was almost always talking to someone, whether they were considered popular or not. She’s just that kind of person. His frown grows upon realizing that she isolated herself for an unknown reason.

The blond student mentally notes that he will be the one person to talk to her this morning.

“Oi, thanks for the good morning text, by the way,” Yoshiki subtly tries to ease the class rep into a conversation. “Wouldn’t have woken up otherwise, I slept through my alarm.”

Ayumi didn’t respond, only staring blankly to her side. She was hugging herself, holding tight like she was scared. Yoshiki figured his small talk was not helping her inner situation. He sighed and approached the black-haired girl, pulling her face first into a hug.

“Look, I can’t help if you don’t tell me what’s wrong, you know?” he says, running a hand through one of her pigtails subconsciously. “If you keep all your thoughts bottled up, you’re going to go crazy.”

Ayumi sniffled again, wrapping her arms around Yoshiki’s abdomen. First, she causes pain to all her friends because of her own stupid idea, and now she’s being hugged by her boyfriend who is upset by seeing her upset. She just can’t win, can she?

“I-It’s all my fault…” Ayumi trails off, choking on her words as she spoke. She closed her eyes and gripped Yoshiki tighter. “I-If I never id the st-stupid charm, no one w-w-would be t-traumatized, and w-we would all be normal friends…”

“Hey,” Yoshiki said softly, “it’s not your fault, okay? Don’t blame yourself for something you didn’t know would happen.”

“I-I should’ve n-never brought up th-the idea!”

Yoshiki let his hand travel to her back, slowly rubbing circles around the center. “You had no idea how it would turn out, please don’t get upset over this,” he soothed,

“Yoshiki, you don’t understand!” Ayumi cried, pushing the blond student away slightly. She wiped her eyes once again before speaking. “Yuka is still terrified of everyone! Morishige has been acting strangely and Seiko still has a bruise around her neck! If I never looked up that _fucking_ charm, we’d all still be as happy as we were before!”

Yoshiki frowned again, feeling bad for the girl. He never knew how hard she was taking the whole recovery since she always looked so happy. Was that front just to deflect attention from herself?

“I know you feel responsible,” he began, “but it really isn’t your fault. How would you know we’d get stuck in such a shitty place?”

“I—"

“You didn’t,” the delinquent interrupted, pulling Ayumi back into a firm embrace, “you couldn’t have known that the charm was rigged from the start. Unless you somehow knew how to correctly do the charm beforehand, none of this is your fault. Did you know the real charm?”

Ayumi shakily nodded against his uniform, humming a no.

“Good. I’m right then, it isn’t your fault,” Yoshiki pulled away, placing a hand under Ayumi’s chin to lift it up. “I love you.”

The class rep blushed, cheeks turning as red as her nose was. She giggled again, this time with more emotion. She smiled a genuine smile, one she saved just for her boyfriend. They sat down on the bench Ayumi was previously on, both grinning at the other, content with each other’s company.

“I love you too,” Ayumi leaned onto Yoshiki’s shoulder, admiring the view of the clouds from the roof until the first bell rings.

**Author's Note:**

> when its 4 am and you're still not tired so you continue writing fanfics for your current series' >:D


End file.
